


[podfic] A Seize of Collateral

by stardust_podfics



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Complicated Relationships, Eye Trauma, Gore, Horror, Kissing, M/M, Murder, POV Peter Lukas, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Power Dynamics, Suicidal Thoughts, the spiral (the magnus archives) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics
Summary: Gertrude Robinson is unable to stop the Great Twisting.Peter makes do.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] A Seize of Collateral

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). Log in to view. 



The podfic is on Google Drive [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-DcoDrUfABqVU1pcmt6bllvcFRaMkhYRWRCNzFjeHFQbTZn/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to DictionaryWrites for letting me podfic this!


End file.
